Benutzer Diskussion:Topassplitter
Hallihallo und willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite :) Ich vermute wenn du dich hier her verirrt hast, willst du etwas von mir (.. oder vielleicht wollte ich etwas von dir..?) Egal. Ich freu mich auf deine Nachricht ;) LG ~ Aller Anfang ist Blutwurst xD 2016 Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel:3 Danke, dass du mit mir hoffst:) Nochmal frohes neues Jahr:) - 16:43, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: CA-Limit Hey Topas, der Grund wegen dem 7 CAs Limit ist ja der, dass es am Ende nicht darauf hinauslaufen soll, dass nur zwei oder drei Leute alle Charas machen und der Rest dann nichts abbekommt. Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass ich eure (deine und Roses) Arbeit nicht schätzen würde, ich finds im Gegenteil ja gut, dass ihr so viel und so Qualitativ hochwertige CAs macht. Dein Argument, dass die Anzahl an benötigter CAs steigt, find ich allerdings ziemlich überzeugend - zwar wäre ich nicht dafür, ein Bilderlimit vollständig abzuschaffen, aber ich werd das mal an Star und Aki weitergeben, und vielleicht können wir die Bilderanzahl dann etwas erhöhen, auch wenn ich jetzt nicht sagen kann auf wie viel, aber mehr als drei sollten hoffentlich drin sein xD 19:50, 17. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Re: Streifen & Remakes Hm ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie wir das mit Bellapaw jetzt am besten machen. Die Versionen, die Feuer bis jetzt hat, werde und vor allem muss ich definitiv Remaken und ich hatte auch definitiv nicht geplant, dann wieder fette Streifen zu nehmen... ich würde darum - wenn du nicht irgendwelche Einwände hast - vorschlagen, ob wir das nicht vielleicht auf eine ältere Version von deiner Bellapaw zurücksetzen (und sorry nochmal, dass mir das erst jetzt einfällt D:) 14:40, 19. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ja, auf die Version zurück ist gut - kannst auch wenn sich jemand drüber beschwert an mich weiterleiten, wen es stört, der soll sich bei mir melden xD Und zu der Mähne: auch wenn sie mit den "Extrafetzen" fluffiger aussieht, hat Rose leider recht, wenn sie sagt, das müsste weg ^^ Zu Whitestorm: Ich hatte eigentlich eher daran gedacht, dass er so ne ähnlichen "Büschel" wie Rotschweif bekommt, weil in der englischen Version von BP die Rede von "tufty ears" (Seite 238, falls dus selbst nachschauen willst) ist und tufty ja eigentlich so viel heißt wie "buschelig", nur von Beltz mal wieder völlig anders übersetzt wurde - wobei die flaumigen Ohren Büschel ja auch nicht ausschließen ^^ 15:05, 19. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Danke:3 Schnuuuhki und Trautstriem Yoo, also bei Troutstream meine ich diesen einen einzigen Streifen direkt unter dem Kinn, der bei der Brust von uns aus gesehen links kommt und bei Snooky würd eich dann sagen... dann bring den Fleck ganz in der Ecke an oder sowas? Du könntest ja so ein "Gerüst" auf die Vorlagen machen, wie ich damals bei Rainfur, weil du und ich glaub Rose euch da auch nich so ganz einig wegen der Position der Flecken wart :3 Was den Oberschenkel angeht: Ich verstehe was du meinst und finds auch oke, aber bei der Hauskätzchenversion erscheint er mir auch von innen komplett schwarz - also müsstest du entweder Krieger oder Hauskätzchen ändern, find ich jedenfalls ^^; 18:10, 20. Apr. 2016 (UTC) RE: Sparrow Fur Hi Topas :3 Also ich hab nochmal die anderen Admins gefragt und wir haben beschlossen dass es uns eigentlich nicht stört, wenn Schildpattkatzen getigert sind, wir schlagen aber vor, dass du Sparrow Fur noch 2-3 Tage am CA lässt, falls jemand der anderen User ein Argument gegen die Tigerung bringen möchte. Wenn nein, kann ich sie dann zurücksetzen :3 15:23, 27. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Well, wenn du sie raufstellst musst du sie auch drauflassen ^^; 19:39, 29. Apr. 2016 (UTC) RE: Sorreltail Hi Topas, Also, normalerweise müsstest du Ampferschweif an Mohnfrost anpassen, da Mohnfrost bereits ein Bild im Artikel hat, und wir das zb. bei Bellapaw und Patchkit auch so gemacht haben. Da Leo allerdings sehr inaktiv ist, und Mohnfrost sehr viele Versionen fehlen + das Shading von Mohnfrost eventuell Überarbeitung braucht, kannst du Sorreltail so lassen, und Leo muss dann Mohnfrost so ändern wie du Ampferschweif gemacht hast. Das ist aber wirklich eine Ausnahme, weil Mohnfrost ne Überarbeitung braucht, ansonsten hättest du sie anpassen müssen. Schwein gehabt :'D 18:32, 5. Mai 2016 (UTC) I hate scrolling - hurts my fingersT.T Hazetails tail :D Hey Topas, sorry für die späte Antowrt, aber die anderen haben ein bisschen mit dem Antworten gebraucht :'D Aki findet jedenfalls, dass das gut so ist und Star und ich finden, dass der Schweif noch etwas dünner könnte, ansonsten wüssten wir aber sonst auch nicht, wie man das noch umsetzen sollte xD 17:47, 2. Jun. 2016 (UTC) (Nichtmehr ganz so) Wöchentliches Lebenszeichen Invading intruder who is invading the sacred and oh so holy place where Rose writes her messages...stop it - nimmt euch ein anderes Zimmer!:'D Hey Topas, wie du ja jetzt gesehen hast, ist alles bewertet & archiviert. Ich wollte dir nur vorher nicht schreiben, weil ich es vorziehe, keine CA-Leerung anzukündigen ^^ 18:06, 5. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Tosey's privater Reisebericht Woooohooo 1 Jahr Zeit! Dann sag ich direkt mal: Du wirst es noch im Jahr 2017 bekommenxD Ja also mir macht das auch voll Spaß, ich sitz hier auch zwichendurch und male ein wenig weiter an Bildern, aber das nur so vereinzelnd, dass da einfach erst nach Ewigkeiten was draus wird:D Wobei ich auch Lust hätte ein "händisches" Bild zu verschenken... ich bin seit ich hier bin sehr viel am Kugelschreiber-sketchen:) EInfach weil ich so eine Art Reietagebuch führe und das gerne mit kleinen Bildern (oder auch mal etwas größeren) aufpimpe:P Ist auch ein gutes Training! Hab vor einiger Zeit einen Israeli getroffen der riiichtig guuut und total realistisch mit Kugelschreiber sketchen konnte :o Am liebsten Jim Morrison:D Das möchte ich auch können:) Life of Pi: Jaa da gab es fliegende Fische:P Bin jetzt aber schon zum nächsten Buch weitergegangen "Full Dark. No Stars" von Stephen King: Ich wollte schon immer ein Stephen King Buch lesen*.* Mal ein bisschen makaber:P Hab ich hier im Hostelbücherregal gefunden:) ....Naja Egal, hat hiermit gar nichts zu tunxD Und mit dem "Hintergrund" meinte ich, dass ich mich an den Hintergrund der Minnie und Mikesch- Sache erinnere, ich erinnere mich an den "background" if you know what I mean:P Ach was das Wetter zu Weihnachten angeht, hab ich das Gefühl, dass es fast IMMER erst im Januar anfängt zu schneien:D Aber ich verstehe, warum es dir so ging:) uhh frostig:D Wars bei euch denn auch an einem Tag so glatt, wie bei den Menschen bei mir daheim? Die haben mir alle erzählt, dass es einmal sooo glatt war, dass man seeeehr vorsichtig beim gehen sein sollte, sogar unser Hund ist gar nicht klar gekommenxD Ja das mit dem Feuerwerk finde ich auch sehr seltsam:D Vorallem wird hier zu einem anderen Feiertag Feuerwerk verkauft - ABER NICHT AN SILVESTER??! Hää xD Ja Silvester von zuhause finde ich hört sich auch gut an:D Hier ist es eigentlich ganz schön rauszugehen - wegen dem warmen Wetter - aber zuhause fand ich das auch immer ein wenig zuuu kalt^^ Wobei ich in Deutschland auch gerne mal so einen großen öffentlichen Silvester-Countdown mitmachen möchte xP Also es gibt eine Wwoofing Plattform im Internet oder andere Internetseiten, die sich auf Backpacker wie wir spezialisieren, das ist seehr praktisch:3 Besonders die Seite "workaway" find ich toll, dort findet man Projekte auf der gaaanzen Welt, an denen man teilnehmen kann <3 Einziger Haken: Es kostet was sich dort anzumelden :( :D Ich hab meinen Wwoofing-Platz jetzt aber mehr durch "Mundpropaganda" erhalten, weil mir erzählt wurde, dass er Wwoofer aufnimmt und ich dann einfach nachgefragt hab:) Und mit dem Geld klappts ganz gut:) Also in den ersten 2 Monaten haben wir - bedingt durch das viele Reisen - sehr viel Geld ausgegeben - zuuu viel meiner Meinung nach, aber nun ist es einfach so - aber durch unsere Hostelarbeit ist wieder was reingekommen, sodass wir nun einige Wochen wieder reisen können:) Und wenn wir wieder leerlaufen, suchen wir uns halt nochmal einen Job:P Ouu, Führerschein, das wird ja spannend... und teuer haha :D (Hab ich schonmal erwähnt, dass ich meine Fahrprüfung erst beim 3. Mal bestanden hab?xD Aber einen Führerschein zu haben ist schon praktisch, viel Erfolg! :3 Und Weiterbildung ... und Umstrukturierung...Tochterfirmen...Zertifikate... du bist in meinem Alter, richtig?xD Das hört sich ja so an als würdest du da das ganze Unternehmen managenxD Haha:'D Aber hört sich schon ein wenig anstrengend an:o Hoffentlich geht bei euch alles glatt:P Und welche Filme möchtest du schauen?:) Wirken alles wie gute Pläne^_^ Oh danke :'D Soviel Mühe hab ich mir damit noch nicht mal gegeben:D Und mein Work and Travel wird wohl "offiziell" Mitte Juni enden:) Weil meine Eltern mich da gerne auf dem Heimweg irgendwo in Asien treffen wollen, wo wir dann Urlaub machen werden;) Im deutschen Sommer wäre ich sowieso gerne wieder da um mich für ein Studium zu bewerben:) Aber mal sehen, was die Zeit noch so bringt:) Also ich bin schon deutlich seltener am Laptop... einmal täglich checke ich meistens zwar schon so ein/zwei Seiten (DeviantArt, weil ich da so einer Comicreihe, die regelmäßig geupdatet wird, folge und Nachrichten) ab, aber nicht sehr viel mehr:) Wenn ich dann mal im richtigen Chiller-Modus bin schaue ich auch gerne ein paar Videos, aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie mich weitaus mehr langweilen als zuvor und ich deswegen auch da mein "Konsum" reduziert habe:) Na dann ran ans Lesen! Dein interlektuelles Tief ist zutiefst inakzeptablexD Naja, aber wie gesagt, deine Pläne hören sich doch ganz vernünftig an:P Wer ist denn deine Lieblingsautorin?:) Und welches Buch hast du gekauft? Und hast du schon damit angefangen?...:'D ^^ Du willst gar nicht wissen, wie lange ich hier schon an dieser Nachricht hockexD da muss ich mir immer direkt den ganzen Vormittag freinehmen, hab ich das Gefühl:D Liebe Grüße aus dem Hostel in Picton, dass jeden Abend umsonst Schokopudding/kuchen mit Eis für alle serviert:3 Haha tschüüüss:P - 22:46, 12. Jan. 2017 (UTC Ouu das Standart-Telefonsketchen:D Mach ich auch gerne:'D Die ganzen Gemälde würde ich zu gerne sehen! Ach das schöne Schreiben.. ich find meine Schrift ganz okay, aber nicht wirklich "schön"... so wie einige einfach sooo mega toll schreiben, müsste man denken sie kopieren gerade einen Font *.* Schreibst du denn mehr so Schreibschrift?^^ Und magst du Kalligraphie?:P Ich hab das Stephen King Buch gelieeebt!:3 Es war an einigen Stellen zwar schon etwas gruselig und wäre ich alleine, würde mich das abends vielleicht auch gerne mal einholen, allerdings bin ich hier quasi 24/7 mit Menschen umgeben - da macht mir ein wenig Grusel dann nichts aus:D Ich hab mir da denke ich aber auch nicht das "schlimmste" Buch von ihm gekrallt... würde ich Shining oder so lesen, würde es mir da wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie dir gehen (der Film spukte mir jedenfalls seeeehr lange hinterherxD) :) Meins war vorallem einfach sehr spannend und das fand ich sehr toll^^ Ja wir haben uns vor knapp 2 Wochen wieder getroffen und sind seit dem auch wieder reisen:) Diesmal (endlich) campen! <3 Ich find das macht voll Spaß (außer die bööösen Sandflys --> hatte übelst zerstochene Füße T.T xD) :P Jeder Tag ist ein neues Abendteuer: Wo campen wir? Kriegen wir den Gaskocher an? Was machen wir den heute und wo fahren wir hin? - Das ist einfach ein sehr befreiendes Gefühl, wir können irgendwie machen was wir wollen und haben jeden Abend eine neue Aussicht von unsere Auto aus:3 Mal ne Pferderennbahn, mal einen endlosen See, mal eine schlammige Wiese mit Plumpsklo und Schlafen, die ums Auto rumgrasenxD wir sind in den letzten 10 Tagen die Ostküste heruntergefahren und waren die letzten Tage an der Catlins Coast (Leuchttürme an stürmischen, nebeligen Klippen, fast nur "Gravel Roads", Seebären, die casually am Wegesrand schlafen, Wind, Regen und vor allem DELFINE UND PINGUINE *__* :3), dort gefiel es mir echt gut! Naja und nun sind wir in Invercargill im Hostel:) Müssen uns jetzt allerdings wieder einen Job suchen, dass Geld wird knapp:'D Uuund, hast du dich mittlerweile angemeldet?:P Jaa unsere Wege sind bisher eher etwas unterschiedlich^^Wobei ich hier merke, dass ich irgendwie echt Lust hab zu studieren... die mentalen Herausforungeren und "Bildung" fehlt mir hier tatsächlich:'D Stell mir deinen Weg daher eigentlich sehr angenehm vor, wobei ich mich persönlich einfach noch zu jung für sowas fühle:D... Ohaaa 14:'D Was es für Menschen gibt...xD Da hat man jedenfalls schonmal gut für seine Zukunft ausgesorgt :'D Ich hoffe auch mal, dass für euch alles glatt läuft:) Ooh, Passenger hab ich auch geguckt, als ich mich in Picton so langweilte:D Ich mochte den Film auch, besonders von der Optik her - ich liebe so moderne Weltraum-Welten und Technologien - allerdings fand ich die Storyline etwas enttäuscht, weil es doch manchmal ziemlich vorhersehbar war und das Ende fand ich auch nicht so befriedigend... Hab mir da auch was anderes gewünscht:P Aber an sich war es schon ein guter Film:) Oh deine Liste hört sich gut an:) Wobei ich ehrlich gesagt nur von "Die Schöne und das Biest" was wusste:'D Haha ja stimmt, viele asiatische Länder werden schon gerne mal vergessen:D Und wieso sollte es zu spät sein sich im Sommer für ein Studium zu bewerben....? Wo kommt ihr denn her bzw. was habt ihr denn für ein komisches System?xD Das ist doch mit Absicht daran angepasst, dass Abiturienten sich direkt bewerben können - Ich ja schwachsinnig Abiturienten dazu zu zwingen "nichtszutun" :'D Zumindest ist das bei uns soxD Die einzige Ausnahme ist, wenn man ein Duales Studium machen möchte oder an eine private Uni möchte, aber ansonsten sind Bewerbungsfristen (so wie ich sie kenne) so bis zum 15. Juli des selben Jahres:D Jennifer Wolf... ehrlich gesagt noch nie gehört...=P Aber das hört sich ja schon nach sehr ausgereiften Plänen an:'D DU machst dir ja viele Gedanken c: Aber daran ist ja nichts schlechtes^^ Ich kann nur sagen: Ich hab noch nie ein eBook gelesen, weil ich sie auch nicht mal und ich lese ebenso selten 2 Bücher parallel:D Haha, das freut mich für dich!xD Du brauchst so in etwa halb so viel Zeit wie ich:'D Aber ist nicht weiter schlimm, das macht es nur etwas schwerer "mal so zwischendurch" zu antworten:) Tjaaaa ���� :P War sehr lecker! xD So das war's jetzt aber auch mit meiner Nachricht und viele Grüße aus dem langweiligen Invercargill! c: - 10:12, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Character Art Da er jetzt als dunkelgrau beschrieben ist, währe es mir lieber wenn du sein Fell auch wirklich in einem dunkeln Grau zeichnen würdest. Wir halten uns ja generell auch zuerst an das geschriebene, eh wir die Mangabilder anschauen und ich denke, dass geht schon als dunkelgrau durch auf dem Bild von ihm^^. Ist manchmal schwer weil jeder Farben anders empfindet. Nim mit der Pipette am besten den Grauton der an den Schattigen Stellen bei Whisper auf dem Bild ist, dann kann nix schief gehen :) Danke für das Kompliment wegen dem Namen, ich dachte, wen Sol schon so ein extravagantes Gemüt hat muss er da ja von wem geerbt haben. Und derjenige brauch auch einen mysteriösen Namen :D 18:51, 3. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen, du kannst sie ruhig grau machen wie auf dem Mangabild, da sich die Beschreibung und das Bild ja sowieso komplett gleichen. 11:55, 10. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Danke das du mit das mit dem Fell erklärt hast, habe es gleich mal ausprobiert und es is so hübsch *-* 20:56, 24. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Re: CA Hey Topas, dir auch erstmal ein frohes neues Jahr :D Oh man da hast du jetzt ja wieder ordentlich was ausgegraben xD Aber ist immer wieder gut wenn du und/oder andere darauf hinweisen, denn ab und zu tuachen ja doch mal Fehler auf. Ich arbeite deine Punkte jetzt einfach mal ohne weitere Umschweife ab: *Blizzardwing: Hast du absolut recht mit den Flecken. So wie er jetzt ist, ist absolut nichts an seinem CA auszusetzen und das ist auch der Grund, warum du ihn auch nicht auf der Liste gefunden hast. Irgendjemand muss bei der CA-Leerung vergessen haben das durchzustreichen (passiert auch wie mir aufgefallen ist bevorzugterweise, wenn das CA ein Redone ist und nicht neu eingefügt werden muss). Weil ich bei der CA-Leerung immer nur das Archivieren mache und die CA-Liste bearbeite, gucke ich da in der Regel auch nie drüber. In der Regel ist es also immer besser, wenn du dich an der Liste und nicht an der Diskussionsseite orientierst. That said, versuchen wir die Diskus ab jetzt aber so aktuell wie möglich zu halten. Wie du vielleicht ja weißt oder beobachtet hast, sind Mew und ich ja gerade dabei, bei allen Charakteren dieses Aussehensupdate zu machen (wodurch btw. auch einige von Beltz verursachte wegfallen dürften hooray, weniger Arbeit :D). Wir sind Momentan bis Drosselflug gekommen - anders gesagt heißt das folgendes: Alle benötigten Versionen von den Charakteren Aalschweif bis Drosselflug sind sowohl auf der Disku als auch auf der Liste vollständig aufgeführt (wobei wie gesagt ein Fehler kann sich immer mal einschleichen, ich bitte das zu entschuldigen) und bei der CA-Leerung achte ich jetzt selbst auch noch genauer, ob die gemachten Versionen dann dort auch durchgestrichen werden. Alle Katzen jenseits von Drosselflug sind, was ihre benötigten CA-Versionen auf den Diskus angeht nicht immer genau (wie z.B. bei Blizzardwing hier). Die Benötigte CAs-Liste ist zwar auch von Charakteren jenseits von Drosselflug vollständig, allerdings sind dort evtl. noch einige Versionen gelistet, die durch das Aussehensupdate unnötig werden. (Was unnötig wird kann man im Voraus in der Regel aber schon sehen - Fleckenschweif braucht dadurch, obwohl sie im Deutschen ja gescheckt ist - z.B. keine gescheckte Jungenversion mehr, sondern nur noch gescheckte Alternativversionen von den Rängen, in denen sie auch mit dem Muster beschrieben wurde.) *Swiftpaw: würde ich einfach sagen gehen wir danach, wie Feuerherz sie addressiert: hellgrau ist Lichtherz, dunkelgrau ist Swiftpaw (wenn man ganz viel Fantasie hat, dann kann man bei der helleren Katze vielleicht auch Wimpern erkennen.... aber ich würde sagen mach Swiftpaw dann ganz einfach dunkelgrau ^^ *Scorchfur: Aufgeschlitzt empfinde ich Risse, die recht "sauber" sind... also nicht so zerfleddert, wie die zerfetzten Ohren, die Scorch momentan hat (wobei da auch einige Schlitzer bei sind wie ich finde). Wenn du vllt. ein Beispiel willst, Gray Wing hat auch ein aufgeschlitzes Ohr, und für sein CA hab ich da dann diese Form für gewählt, und da daran niemand etwas auszusetzen hatte, nehme ich mal an, dass man das als aufgeschlitzt sehen kann :3 Wenn auf der CA-Seite Leute dann etwas dagegen sagen sollten nehme ich allerdings gerne die Schimpfe auf mich und red dann nochmal mit den anderen Admins drüber, aber ich denke eigentlich schon, dass das oke ist, wenn du aufgeschlitzte Ohren so in der Form wie ich bei Gray Wing machst (nur vllt. weniger tief... ich glaub ich hab den bei Gray ein wenig zu tief gemacht xD) *Littlecloud & Mothwing: Es ist ärgerlich, ich weiß, und das tut mir auch leid, nur als wir das Aussehensupdate angefangen haben, ist uns aufgefallen, dass die benötigten TUG/CotC-Versionen ziemlich random verteilt sind - manche Katzen wie Hollyleaf brauchten ne extra Version, andere wie Littlecloud nicht - obwohl bei Littlecloud streng genommen das Bild noch mehr von der Beschreibung durch die weißen Pfoten und die weiße Brust abweicht, als Hollyleaf mit ihrer hellgrauen Schnauze. Bis auf sehr sehr wenige Katzen (wie z.B. Dapplepelt oder Cloudspots, bei der die Beschreibung wirklich 1:1 zum Bild passt), haben wir dann gesagt, dass jede Katze eine TUG/CotC-Version extra braucht. Sorry nochmal dafür, ich hoffe sehr, dass dir das nicht allzu viel Arbeit bereiten wird :( mit Mothwing würde ich außerdem noch warten, weil die meine ich auch nochmal wesentlich weniger CA-Versionen braucht *Ampferschweif: Ampferschweif ist auch so ein Fall, bei dem die ganzen "Beltz"-Versionen wegfallen, weil Beltz den "getupft"-Teil ja gar nicht mitübersetzt hat. Wegen dem Aussehensupdate konnten wir das jetzt aber auch endlich hinzufügen, und da die restliche deutsche Beschreibung ja dem englischen entspricht, braucht sie in der Hinsicht auch keine anderen alternativ-Versionen mehr (außer natürlich die Mangaversion die sie schon hat). Die Antwort auf deine Frage ist also ja, die Alt-Version reicht :33 Oh man sorry dass ich dir jetzt hier so eine Textwand geschrieben habe... aber mir ist es lieber die Dinge zu erklären als einfach nur "ja, nein, ne is nicht" zu schreiben xD Sorry nochmal wegen der eigentlich unnötigen Versionen-Verwirrung und dass du einige CAs nochmal Redonen/abändern musst, weil wir nicht gleich strikt die Versionen richtig zugeteilt haben ^^; 19:50, 20. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :D Nachricht hat sich selbst zerstört Hammer :'D Die Funktion muss ich mir merken. 10:54, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Ja, das mit der Änderung von nur einer Version stimmt ^^ Als Scorchpaw wurde er mit einem zerfetzten Ohr beschrieben -> Schülerversion hat links oder rechts ein zerfetztes Ohr, also so wies gerade auch ist. Dann später, als Krieger, heißt es, er habe "slashed ears", also aufgeschlitze Ohren -> Das heißt beide seiner Ohren bekommen noch Schlitzer, das zerfetzte Ohr wird also noch ramponierter xD 14:07, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Mutherz Weißt du was? Ich stimme dir zu - ich glaube du machst lieber erst alle anderen CAs bei denen Augen- und Fellfarbe auch bekannt ist XD ich sehs nämlich auch schon, dass seine Augenfarbe bekannt gegeben wird, sobald sein CA dann wieder im Artikel ist :'D Ich mein ich hätte sein CA auch einfach auf die vorherige Version zurücksetzen können... aber na ja das Shading seiner jetzigen Version ist halt wesentlich besser als bei der alten (wäre auch seltsam, wenns andersrum wäre) xD 19:29, 24. Jan. 2017 (UTC) : Oh god ich erinner mich XD Berrynose hat ja aber auch gefühlt alles falsch, was nur geht :'D Falsche Musterung, falsche Fellfarbe, falsche Beltzübersetzung - fehlt eigentlich nur noch, dass er mal als weiblich beschrieben wird ...... oder dass er eine festgelegte Augenfarbe erhält..... *beschwört es damit herauf* XD 20:20, 24. Jan. 2017 (UTC) WIESO STALKEN IMMER ALLE MEINE USERSEITE WENN SIE DRAUFKLICKEN :'D Anyway ich hoffe wirklic sehr für dich, dass die CAs, mit denen du immer noch zufrieden bist, auch so bleiben können xD ... und dass wir weniger Katzen wie Cypresspaw haben, die alle zwei Wochen ihr Aussehen komplett ändern xD